


One Day in Band Camp...

by Dystopiosphere (Nefism)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Im a terrible human being, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, what is this, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/pseuds/Dystopiosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day in band camp, Kenma was playing the flute. But it made Kuroo sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flutes and Tunes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethereally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/gifts).



There was no lack of action in band camp. Bokuto was making a racket with the little percussionist from Karasuno and Akaashi was done with it. It didn’t take long before the headache he was saddled with made him seek a quiet haven away from people who were more like the instruments they played then the humans they were.

Successfully sneaking away, he headed to the orchestra room to see if he could practise a bit in his free time without Bokuto inevitably finding him and dragging him off onto some brand new adventure. Opening the door, he stopped short as he glanced up from the handle.

Kuroo looked back with a guilty grin as he patted Kenma on his shoulder to let them know they had an audience. Kenma, who was busy if the motions were interpreted correctly and had Kuroo at his mercy, as he kneeled before him. If that didn’t give it away the laboured breathing and the sweat glinting off Kuroo’s face did.

Akaashi was amused, raising an eyebrow in question and quirking his head at the duo. Kuroo looked like he was about to reply but whatever he was going to say came out in a high pitched garbled as he half-way collapsed over Kenma who supported Kuroo as he rose from his knees, and helped tuck in Kuroo and straighten their clothes.

“You play the flute often?” Akaashi asked. Kenma peered back at him before gripping Kuroo tight around his arm and dragging him out the room. Just before he left, he grinned.

“Occasionally. See you later.” Closing the door behind him, Akaashi shrugged and set out to continue his practise before Bokuto noticed his disappearance. 

Outside, Kuroo side-eyed Kenma. 

“Kenma.” Kuroo huffed.

“Kuroo.” Kenma replied in the same tone as he pulled out his phone and turned the camera on to check his face. “If you wanted to play the drums instead, you should have told me.”

“Oh my fucking god.” Kuroo groaned.

“Exactly.”


	2. Drums and Cymbals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day at band camp, Kenma was playing the drums. Kuroo wasn't.

Bokuto slammed open the doors, “It is I! For Bokuto is here!” He yelled excitedly after hearing the dull bangs of drums through the doors of the band room. However, as he took in the scene before him, he grinned widely and saluted to Kuroo. 

“I never knew Kenma was so talented with the drums!” Bokuto laughed uproariously as he slapped the side of his thigh, his crouched form letting Akaashi peek in from behind him. Taking in the scene of a red faced Kuroo as he attempted to hide his face in his arms, the minute shift accidentally hit the foot pedal for the cymbals which clashed loudly.

It only served to make Bokuto laugh even harder to the point he was wiping tears from his eyes, and heaving for breath. “Oh my god, this is the best day ever.” He gasped out as he leaned his shaking form against Akaashi who helped him from the room with a slam of the door.

Kenma shifted his grip on Kuroo’s hips. “That time wasn’t my fault. You were supposed to lock the door this time.” He told the other before continuing his rhythm that was interrupted by the unexpected audience.

“Fuck you.” Kuroo hissed.

“No, no. Fuck you.” Kenma retorted before pounding harder to shut Kuroo up.


End file.
